Behind Closed Doors
by Lord Voldemort XIV
Summary: Natasha Romanoff is a freshman in college, smart, beautiful, and popular. She has guys falling for her looks, but Natasha has her eyes set on one man. Her young, naive, blond professor, Steve Rogers. But Steve is the paragon of virtue. Can Natasha get her professor to break out of his shell, live life more, and keep their relation a secret? Student!Natasha/Professor!Steve AU.


**Just an idea that popped into my head. Romanogers is my favorite pairing in **_**The Avengers**_**, and I feel that there should be more fics with them out there.**

**Summary: Natasha Romanoff is a freshman in college, smart, beautiful, and popular. She has guys falling heads over heels for her good looks, but Natasha has her eyes set on one man above all, her young, naive professor, Steve Rogers. Student!Natasha and Professor!Steve AU.**

**Other characters will make appearances but their roles more minimalized.**

**Disclaimer: **_**The Avengers**_** and its characters belong to Marvel and Stan Lee.**

* * *

Natasha Romanoff generally prided herself on being composed in front of the opposite gender. Yet that day, when she had strolled into her afternoon class of Vector Analysis, she had dropped her Grande Cookie Crumb Frap on herself.

"Shit," she muttered, a string of expletives in Russian following soon after. A dreading sense of déjà vu filled her soon. No, she wasn't late. Nor was she particularly concerned about her black leggings being covered in cookie crumbs and coffee. No, this couldn't possibly be happening now. At this point, the few college students milling around were staring at her curiously, hushed whispers following. Natasha, on the other hand, was more focused on the blond haired man at the opposite end of the room, standing in front of the Smart Board.

The professor, yet to turn around, was in the process of opening some PowerPoint file on the board. As he was waiting, he turned around, surprised by the lack of talking in the classroom. His eyes scanned the room till they fell on the figure by the door. Oh.

* * *

_**One week prior—**_

Steve Rogers was only twenty-three years old but had accomplished more than many others his age. Upon graduating with honors from New York University a year before, as part of army community service trip, he had spent a year in the orphanages of Eastern Europe. His group had raised enough money to start the foundation of four schools in the Balkans region. The group had lived simply that one year.

But there was only so much one could do with the amount of money that they had raised. Even if there wasn't going to be another service trip, Steve hoped to return the next summer on his own expense. So, here he was back at his alma mater with a teaching job. Who knew his degree in mathematics would be so helpful?

It was two weeks after his return from Europe when he had first seen the red-haired beauty, Natasha Romanoff. He had made a stop at Target before heading over to a McDonalds. Don't get him wrong. While Steve was a health conscious guy, even he had indulged in junk food occasionally.

Besides, nothing beats an All-American cheeseburger after a whole year of stuffed cabbage. He had walked out with the burger in his hand when a girl a head shorter than him, rushed by him. Steve watched in shock as the girl's coffee spilled all over the sidewalk. Simultaneously, the cheeseburger landed with a thud on his white shirt, the blood red ketchup and the puke-colored mustard squirted on to his tight-fitting white t-shirt.

The girl had immediately stopped in her tracks, "Watch where you're going, mister!" She glanced up at him, her mouth forming an 'o', surprised to see that it had not in fact been an older man as she had expected.

"Pardon me," Steve began, "But I do believe it was you who had run in to me."

"I was in a hurry," she rushed to defend her case.

Steve glanced down at his shirt, a wry expression on his face, "Not that a good of a justification, m'am." He gingerly picked up a part of the shirt close to the stain, noting the repulsive look.

The girl, only slightly remorseful, "It's not too bad, is it? I can get it dry-cleaned if you'd like." She looked at the stain, doing her best not to look at the taut muscle underneath. She could only imagine the abs underneath.

Steve waved his hand dismissively, "It's just a white t-shirt. Forget it."

"Fine, at least let me buy you a burger."

"Miss, I don't need your charity. I am perfectly capable of buying myself a replacement burger." He had an easy-going smile on his face. The red head on the other hand, had a grim look on her face.

"Look, you already made me feel bad. It would ease my conscience if…"

"How about a deal?" Steve proposed. "You lost a coffee in the process. I replace your coffee as I'm partially to blame, and you can buy me a cheeseburger since you're insistent."

"Yeah, I'd like that," she gave him one of her rare half-smiles, but quickly stopped. What the hell was she thinking? Here she was with a stranger, offering to buy him a cheeseburger. She didn't even know his name.

As they began walking in, he stopped midway, holding out his hand, "We got off on the wrong foot. Name's Steve. Steve Rogers."

Natasha, not the blushing type, had to stop herself from doing so as she looked at his baby blue innocent eyes, "Natasha Romanoff."

* * *

Steve Rogers let out a low whistle inaudible to his class. So, the girl was his student. Natasha Romanoff. It was a small world after all.

"Ah, Miss…" he paused momentarily as he addressed her, hoping she would play along.

The girl was sharp as she caught on quickly, "Romanoff, sir."

"Just leave it there. I'll call the janitors later to clean up the mess. Now, if the rest of you will please take a seat. I'm Mr. Rogers. I will be teaching Vector Analysis 101 this semester. Questions?"

Natasha felt her heart pounding quicker than normal. No, how could this happen to her? Of all people, Mr. Handsome-Goody-Too-Shoes was her teacher.

His gentle eyes scanned through the room, holding a sense of control in them despite his innocent look.

"None? Good, let's begin."

* * *

**If this story has any success (a.k.a faves, follows, and reviews), I will continue it once **_**The Winter Soldier**_** comes out. After seeing a few trailers from the movie, I feel like there will be a clearer understanding of their relationship.**

**Chapters should be longer than this one. This was just the intro. Hope the characters weren't too OoC. Leave a comment below for suggestions.**

**So, make sure to fave, follow, and review. Feedback is always much appreciated for improvement and motivation.**

**~Voldy**


End file.
